Te extraño, te olvido, TE AMO
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Oneshot; Es el baile de graduación de Nessie, ella no acepta ninguna cita, hay algo que no la deja hacerlo, ¿O alguien?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Nessie, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, etc, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, mientras que Ashley, Sally y Brian a mí –aunque quisiera que fuera al revés- (por lo menos Edward y Jacob)

La canción "Te amo, te olvido, te amo" es de Ricky Martin.

Summary: Es el baile de graduación de Nessie, ella no acepta ninguna cita, hay algo que no la deja hacerlo, ¿O alguien?

* * *

Nessie se terminaba de arreglar para su baile de graduación de su último año de preparatoria. Llevaba puesto un vestido hermoso de color azul turquesa de corte strapless y un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Su tía Alice le decía que iba a ser la más hermosa de la fiesta de la escuela "East Portland".

Hace 3 años que se habían mudado de Forks a Portland, toda la familia se había mudado y Nessie era muy feliz ya que como hacía 2 años había dejado de crecer y el último año había sido prácticamente muy lento, había podido hacer 3 años completamente normales de preparatoria.

Había una sola persona que extrañaba de Forks, en realidad era de La Push y esa persona era JACOB BLACK.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido el verano antepasado, extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo siempre. Sus amigas Ashley y Sally eran geniales, pero no había nadie que la comprendiera igual que Jacob.

Nessie se puso una gargantilla de plata y una pulsera y aretes que le hacían juego, bajó las escaleras y cuando Edward la vio parecía que los ojos se le hacían cuadrados y se le salían de las órbitas, estuvo a punto de exclamar -¡Ponte algo más decente jovencita! –pero no lo hizo, sabía que su niña ya había crecido y se veía hermosa.

Nessie se despidió y no pudo evitar las fotos de recuerdo de las tías Alice y Rosalie. Bella también sabía que su pequeña Renesmee ya no era una niña y que lucía tremendamente preciosa.

Nessie tomó las llaves de su Audi y se fue directo a su escuela. El baile se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Tal como Bella, a Nessie tampoco le gustaba mucho bailar, sin embargo lo hacía muy bien y le encantaba convivir con la gente.

Nessie era muy bonita, de hecho era la más bonita de la escuela, además era muy dulce y tierna, y esto la hacía todavía más popular entre los muchachos.

Más de una docena la había invitado al baile pero ella los había rechazado a todos, hasta al capitán del equipo de futbol, que era un príncipe según sus amigas. Pero Nessie solo esperaba que uno lo invitara y tenía una piel morena y una sonrisa blanca cautivadora.

Nessie llegó a la escuela y aparcó el auto en un lugar vacío, ni siquiera lo pensó no podía pensar en nada. Estaba mareada sentía un dolor en su pecho que no la dejaba sentirse feliz en su baile de graduación –como debería de ser- pero no sabía que era.

-¡¡¡Vanessa!!! Nessie!! –gritaron Ashley y Sally al unísono.

-Hola chicas, woow que lindas se ven –llevaban un vestido morado y otro rosa respectivamente, eran bonitos, pero no como el que compró tía Alice para Nessie.

-Gracias Nessie tú también te ves súper. –respondió Sally

-Vamos, vamos, entremos –dijo Ashley

Las jóvenes entraron al gimnasio no muy bien decorado y notaron que la fiesta aún no empezaba, así que decidieron ir por algo de tomar, mientras llegaba más gente.

-Te dije que llegáramos más tarde –exclamó Nessie

De pronto se les acercó un chico –el capitán de futbol que Nessie había rechazado- Nessie hizo un mohín mientras sus amigas babeaban.

-Nessie, sé que te había pedido esto antes… pero… tal… vez… ahora –Nessie ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Brian, pero… vine con mis amigas. –Brian asintió un par de veces.

-Claro… eh… nos vemos lue-go.

En cuanto se fue Sally y Ashley empezaron a ver a Nessie fijamente, Nessie se sintió cohibida.

-¿Por qué me miran así?

-Vanessa, acabas de rechazar al muchacho más lindo de la escuela… ¡De nuevo!

-No las iba a abandonar ahora chicas.

Después de que Nessie había rechazado a una docena de chicos, sus amigas decidieron no ir con nadie y acompañar a Nessie. Era un pretexto perfecto para no ir con nadie. Pero en realidad su verdadera razón era otra…

La música empezó a sonar, y pronto Nessie y sus amigas estuvieron bailando en el centro de la pista, cuando de pronto el DJ anunció algo:

-Y ahora, las canciones más románticas de la historia, para todos los enamorados. Las tres chicas suspiraron y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

Habían pasado un par de canciones cuando un par de chicos se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Qué no bailan? –les dijeron a Ashley y a Sally. Las chicas sonrieron con todas sus ganas, pero después la alegría desapareció de sus ojos y voltearon a ver a Nessie. Nessie asintió.

-Chicas vayan, diviértanse –Sus amigas soltaron un "gracias" sin sonido, solo con los labios y empezaron a bailar una canción muy lenta.

Decidió no ver hacia esos chicos –que no eran de la escuela- con esa piel morena y esos ojos oscuros le recordaban a alguien, que no quería ni mencionar porque lo extrañaba demasiado.

Justo en estos momentos Nessie deseaba estar abrazada a él con sus manos en los fuertes hombros de él. Y con las manos de él aferradas a su cintura, Nessie apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él y el susurrándole cosas en el oído.

Nessie suspiró y después meneó la cabeza como si así pudiera dejar de pensar en Jacob.

Así que empezó a mover las manos –cosa que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa- y se detuvo a mirar el manicure que su tía Alice se esmeró en hacer.

-¿Y tu no bailas? –Nessie tragó en seco, esa voz… No, no podía ser «Debo estar loca, ya lo alucino« pensó. Pero esa voz nunca la olvidaría no podría estar tan loca, como para que esa voz la reconfortara tanto, siendo solo una alucinación.

Nessie levantó lentamente la cabeza, y lo vio… era él… ninguna alucinación… solo él… el hombre que amaba.

-¿Qué… ha-ces… a-qu-í? –titubeó Nessie

-Ni en sueños me perdería tu graduación –poco a poco la sonrisa de Nessie se extendió a toda su cara y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? –susurró Jake con una media sonrisa, algo cohibido.

-Que al principio creí que eras una alucinación –Jake puso cara de excepción –me refiero… a… que ya te extrañaba demasiado, pero ahora se que estás aquí y eso es lo que importa…

-Claro que sí, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé –susurró Jacob con una mueca que después se transformó en una sonrisa - pero ahora se que estás aquí y eso es lo que importa…

Nessie sonrió y después soltó un suspiro

-Aún no respondes a mi pregunta –Nessie lo miró confundida –te pregunté que si querías bailar tontita.

-Claro que sí –respondió Nessie sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Lo miró a los ojos y después su vestuario, -por cierto –exclamó Nessie –te ves realmente guapo.

-Alice –aclaró Jacob. Nessie asintió.

Nessie puso las manos en los hombros de Jacob y apoyó en mejilla en el pecho de él, escuchando los reconfortantes latidos de su corazón y sintiendo el calor que inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Tan rápido como empezaron a mover sus cuerpos, empezó el tono romántico de una canción:

Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad

Desde que te fuiste no me queda más

Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento

Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión

En cada resquicio de mi corazón

Como hacerte a un lado

De mis pensamientos

Nessie se aferró más al cuerpo de su amado y Jacob apretó más a su amado contra sí. Ninguno quería irse, ninguno quería que el otro se fuera.

Por ti, por ti, por ti,

He dejado todo sin mirar atrás

Aposté la vida y me deje ganar

Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo

Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento

Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio

Te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...

-Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes –susurró Nessie

-Tu fuiste la que me dejaste –Nessie hizo un puchero –pero, no lo haré, ya no más… porque… -Nessie esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Porque….

-Porque te amo, Nessie, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi a los ojos, desde la primera vez que dijiste Jacob, y quiero que lo sepas, te amo, más de lo que una persona ha amado en toda la eternidad, ¿Tienes idea como te amo?

Nessie se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Si, como yo a ti –respondió Nessie.

He perdido todo, hasta la identidad

y si lo pidieras mas podría dar

Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado

Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión

Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós

He aprendido ahora

Que te has marchado

Por ti, por ti, por ti...

Te extraño...

Y después Jacob apretó a Nessie más contra sí y Nessie acercó la cara de Jacob hacia ella, mostrándole todos los recuerdos y momentos que había pasado con él, contándole cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando sus labios rozaron, Jacob acercó sus labios al oído de su Nessie y susurró un "te amo", solo eso bastó para que la pasión se mezclara a ambos y se besaran con más pasión y viveza que antes, para que sus lenguas jugaran salvajemente y su aliento llegara al lugar más profundo de su ser para nunca olvidarlo. Para nunca olvidar ese sabor, esa sensación, ese momento tan mágico.


End file.
